


Smile for Me Dear

by thenoodlesaresalty



Category: Original Work
Genre: 1990s, Adopted Children, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awkward Romance, Blood and Injury, Canon Autistic Character, Escape, Eventual Happy Ending, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Freedom, Gay Male Character, Injury Recovery, Kissing, Laboratories, Living Together, M/M, Mad Scientists, Medical Procedures, Medical Trauma, Mild Smut, Murder, One Big Happy Family, Revenge, Sad with a Happy Ending, Science Experiments, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-29 02:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30149223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenoodlesaresalty/pseuds/thenoodlesaresalty
Summary: A top-secret laboratory aims to perfect the process of mind control. A neglected lab technician and experiment might have more in common than they thought.
Kudos: 2





	Smile for Me Dear

WIP


End file.
